Character Transfer Information
'TRANSFER HOW-TO' German Translation Kostenloser Charakter Transfer - Anleitung und FAQ Transfers with the /freexfer Command The /freexfer command allows you to transfer a character from the current server to another. Your house gets "repossessed" in the process and its contents are available via the repossession merchants in the housing market on the destination server. The house deed, porch deed, a stipend for a new housing lot, and any money from your consignment merchant or house lockbox will also be available from the repossession merchants there. Alternatively you can place all objects in your characters backpack using the /housepickup command in your house and your garden – don’t forget the hook point items, though. Players can use the "/freexfer" command without argument to request a list of eligible destination servers. "/freexfer" followed by a server name immediately transfers the current character to the specified destination server. After issuing the command, you are instructed to log off so that the transfer can take place, your account must be entirely logged out for your transfer to go through. Even if you're at character select or playing on another server, the transfer will not go through until you log off. Once logged off, you will receive an email notifying you of the status of your transfer. If your name was already taken on the destination server, the email will inform you of the place-holder name being used for the transfer. After a few days, when other people have had a chance to transfer over their characters, you will be prompted to choose a new name for your character while entering the game. Transfers with the /freexfer Command on Classic servers Players on Classic servers who are level 50 will be required to accept or complete the quest "Classic Transfer Gift" before using /freexfer. This quest is given by the Royal Accountant in the main Housing Marketplaces for each realm (Erikstaad, Meath and Caerwent) and gives special Master Level tokens which can be traded in to grant Master Levels 1 through 5 once players arrive on Ywain. Players transferring from Classic servers to Ywain will be able to visit the following NPCs to trade in the Classic versions of any of the new Dragon drops or Shrouded Isles chest pieces for the ToA version: Trishy in Camelot, Brohd in Jordheim, or Elenora in Tir na Nog. Guild Leaders The transfer is a little more complicated for guild leaders. Guild leaders who would like to move their guild to a new server have two tools to help with that: "/gc packhouse" and "/gc transfer". These will enable a player to take certain aspects of their guild with them when using /freexfer. We'll start with an overview of the process and then move on to the details. If you are the leader of a guild without a house, the process is simple: before running "/freexfer", run the "/gc transfer" command to shut down your guild on your originating server and pack up that info to be transferred with your character. In order to communicate with your guild-mates better, you should make sure there's at least one character left in the guild who can set a new message of the day to inform those who'll be logging on in the coming days of the guild's new name, if it has changed, and the name of a character to contact in order to be re-invited, in case they have forgotten or your name has changed. Once you have done this, you can run "/freexfer", choose a server, and skip to Reforming the guild below. If you have a guild house and you have no personal house and your guild house is on your home server, before running "/gc transfer" you will need to run "/gc packhouse". This packs the guild house for transfer, turning it into a personal house. Then run "/gc transfer" and "/freexfer" as above, and skip to Reforming the guild. VERY IMPORTANT FOR GUILD LEADERS If you have a guild house and either have a personal house or your character has a different home server from your guild's home server, you will want to create another character to transfer over your guild's house. Create a character on the guild's home server (the same server that the guild's house is on) and promote it to rank 0. We recommend that the character you designate as your alternate rank 0 be a level 50 character, or you may have delays with your transfers. Remember, the "/gc promote 0" command will work on characters who are not currently online, so you will now be able to promote your alt without adding another rank 0 to your guild. Once your alt is a rank 0 in your guild, you can either follow the directions above for a character on the same server as the guild who doesn't own a personal house, or if you prefer to move your guild over more quickly, you can use the alt to run "/gc packhouse" and then use your main guild leader to transfer the guild as if it didn't have a house at all, as above. Then later, when you transfer over the alt, you can use it to form the new guild house. Reforming the Guild The guild name as well as Realm Points, Bounty Points, Merit Points, and guild level are saved to the character that ran the transfer command. When forming the guild on Ywain, you only need two people in your group to form a transferred guild. If your guild's name is available, you can simply type "/gc form" at the guild registrar. If someone else had already transferred a guild with the same name, you will be prompted to choose a new name by typing "/gc form " like when you create a new guild. Regardless, your stored realm points, bounty points, merit points, and guild level will be credited to your newly transferred guild. Next, you should start inviting members back into the guild as they transfer over and possibly set up your new guild house. The guild on your old server will still exist, but will not be able to invite new members, join or lead alliances, or use "/gc transfer" again. This allows you to use the guild on the old server to communicate with your guild-mates and help them transition to the guild on the new server. A note about transferring over guild houses Remember that if you're transferring over a guild house, you must place and transfer the guild house before any personal houses on the same server. This is because you can only have one house per server, per realm, and as always, in order to create a guild house, you must first create it as a personal house before transferring it to the guild. The guild house must also be on the guild's home server's housing region. So, if you're transferring a guild house, be careful about your personal houses. Command Details "/gc packhouse" allows a rank 0 member of a guild who does not already have a house to transfer ownership of the guild house to themselves in order that it can be transferred with the /freexfer command. Consignment merchants and items on a hookpoint inside the house such as merchants, bindstones, vaults, and tradeskill tools will need to be picked up before the guild house can be packed. The home server of the player running this command must be the same as the server the house is on. Since many guild leaders' home servers are probably not the same as the guild's server, it is recommended that you create an alt specifically to transfer the guild house with. "/gc transfer" closes the guild to new invites on your home cluster and transfers the current guild information onto the rank 0 member of the guild who ran the command. It allows you to store the guild realm points, bounty points, and merit points on your character during the /freexfer. In order to unpack a guild on the destination server, the character that packed the guild data must be the leader of the group that is forming the new guild. Category:Character Transfer